


April 9th

by witheredsilence



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredsilence/pseuds/witheredsilence
Summary: Aizawa and Shiraishi got married after Aizawa's term on Toronto ended but 3 years later they face a crumbling marriage, how will they solve this together if Shiraishi had been silent ever since the misunderstanding dated 9th of April. Can they bring back their love with each other or will it stay falling off the cliff?Read and find out!





	1. Shiraishi and Aizawa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Finally I have come back to my writing mode again and I hope I will not let people down with this story, you can leave comments if you want to I badly need feedback if I made you cry and squeal at the same time, I know that Shiraishi and Aizawa here are not the usual Shiraishi and Aizawa of the movie and the past seasons but I did my best to somehow show some "genuine" parts. 
> 
> Please do enjoy reading!

 

_**“Aizawa Kousaku, do you take Shiraishi Megumi as your lawfully wedded wife?”** _

_**“Yes ,i do”** _

_**“Shiraishi Megumi, do you take Aizawa Kousaku as your lawfully wedded husband?”** _

_**“Yes, i do”** _

 

* * *

 

“Shiraishi, you’ll be late for the conference” Aizawa Kousaku her husband reminded her upon peeking at their clock inside their room. It has been three years since they married each other. Right after Aizawa came back from Toronto Med he decided to confess his feelings to Shiraishi, it didn’t take longer as Shiraishi returned the feelings she hid for almost a decade for Aizawa. They receive constant feedback from their workmates especially Hiyama-sensei who is very emotional when the two got married though she's married to Ogata, her former patient back when she's still inside Lifesaving. 

 

 _But today it seems the atmosphere between them is just plain quiet._ This atmosphere goes on and on after a misunderstanding at work a few months ago and Shiraishi no longer the woman that cheers Aizawa up to his fullest. Shiraishi’s routine everyday is going to work, stay at work, check if her husband had eaten lunch and going home if she have time thus leaving their marriage almost falling of to the cliff. 

 

“Hai! I will go first” Shiraishi said when she fixed herself after taking a shower and Aizawa is left with their empty home feeling restless after a 48 hour surgery, he transferred to Neurosurgery once again but juggling time inside his wife’s Lifesaving Team. The interns they had before left Lifesaving to pursue some deeper and challenging roles in medicine, Yokomine was inspired by Aizawa so she took Neurology to master, Haitani still remains at the Lifesaving to become a flight doctor while Natori followed Hiyama-sensei's footsteps to perinatal.

Aizawa sighed deeply at the thought of everything that is happening, he cannot even recall what went wrong to their marriage, he loves Shiraishi but he feels like he is just trapping her with all the stuffs, he blames himself of what is happening to their marriage even if not a single argument was made back then.

His phone alarm rang and it is time to go to work once again he felt relieved that he’ll see his wife inside the hospital. Shiraishi refrained from talking inside ever since their misunderstanding a few months ago. That hurted Aizawa because he felt they are strangers inside the hospitals and even though Tachibana-sensei lectures both of them and even talks to Shiraishi but nothing seemed to happened to the both of them it became more cold and freezing.

Instead of using car Aizawa decided to walk to the hospital there he saw Shiraishi assisting a pregnant woman going inside the hospital, he was about to help her when he realized they are not in good terms. He was followed by his friend Shinkai who bugs him on what is happening between them and Shiraishi and he just looked at Shinkai and not say a word but Shinkai wanted to somehow lighten his mood a bit so he asked what is wrong. 

 

“Wow, Aizawa what happened?” Shinkai asked.

 

Aizawa sighed and acted stoic but the truth is he is not, Shinkai patted his back knowing that his friend is going through a tough time.

 

“I am going ahead first” Aizawa said and left Shinkai wondering what really happened.

* * *

**LUNCH**

 

“Shiraishi, aren’t you being too hard on Aizawa?” Fujikawa asked while they were eating lunch, he saw what happened in the morning anyway so it made him asked what happened to them clearly. 

Shiraishi ignored Fujikawa’s question instead asked something about Saejima’s pregnancy she still cares and love Aizawa of course.

“Fujikawa-sensei, how is Saejima-san? Is her pregnancy going well?” she asked worriedly.

“Now, Shiraishi that is a very different version of you i see there. Hey we are talking about Aizawa here not my wife” Fujikawa said.

“I do not know... “ Shiraishi began.

“Is that because you saw him with Junko a few months ago?” He asked.

Shiraishi shooked her head.  _Definitely not Junko, she's not the reason._

“Ah! Do you mean the....how come he didn’t know that?” Fujikawa asked.

“Why would i tell him? It will look like we failed” Shiraishi said.

“You know you both should talk about this especially your....” Fujikawa didn’t finish what he was saying when Aizawa appeared in front of them but instead Fujikawa left and excused himself to see Saejima. 

Shiraishi then pulled out a bento box beside her that was meant for Aizawa, she still cooks food and take care of him and that will not change. 

“How is the eel?” Shiraishi asked.

Aizawa took his first bite and immediately entertained the question.

“Ah, it’s good” he replied while looking at Shiraishi’s facial expression.

“Thank goodness, i’m relieved! I woke up so late earlier. You still have duty today?” Shiraishi asked once again realizing that a little bit of her old self is coming back.

She stood up and brought her tray with her, "Come home early, let's have a talk" a faint smile slipped out of Shiraishi's lips even if that's just a mere seconds she knows it can calm Aizawa down. 

Aizawa was left on the hospital canteen and went to his duty for the day. A slight smile was seen on Aizawa’s face because on the first place this is what he wants. But he never knew that it will just be the start of everything.

* * *

For the half day Aizawa never saw Shiraishi, he thought of coming home early because he doesn’t have any patients left for the day, Saijo-sensei adviced him to come home if there is something urgent so that he can meet and talk with his wife.

Upon coming home Aizawa misses that moment where Shiraishi will wait for him outside their door, they were okay back then but even if how many times he recall he never do anything unless that time where Shiraishi saw her with Junko Watanabe.


	2. Megumi and Kousaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another update and the final chapter I hope you will like it as much as I invested on writing a short fic!

Aizawa came home early as promised to Shiraishi and besides this is what he wanted since then, while he was walking he thought of questions that might have been thrown to him. Who is Junko? What is her role?. Aizawa is not fond of thinking a lot but tonight it shows that he's frustrated and very nervous to have a talk with Shiraishi, he punched the door's code and he went in. 

“Tadaema” Aizawa said upon entering their home, a place they bought together near the hospital so that they can sleep anytime they want to it is quite spacious for the two of them but their family will soon grow anyway for sure.

“Okaeri, Kousaku” Shiraishi replied when she saw Aizawa by the door and invited him to the dinner table. 

She set up the table for them to start eating and hopefully fixing things between them, Shiraishi have thought of this a couple of times even when Tachibana and Mitsui-sensei lectured both of them and their caring friends Hiyama-sensei, Fujikawa-sensei and Saejima-san.  _It must be the right day._

“How is your day?” Shiraishi asked and took a bite but not even bothering looking at Aizawa who is looking at her.

“Ah, it’s fine i transferred some patients to Shinkai and even got him to cover my shift” Aizawa replied.

Shiraishi just nodded and continued chewing her food but she startled Aizawa when she set aside her food beside her and resting her chopsticks above the table. 

“Kousaku” she said but still not looking at him and avoiding his gaze. 

“I am sorry i just cannot bear to see you” Shiraishi said.

 

The world knows how stoic Aizawa is but when it is about Shiraishi all the emotions that were bottled up started to punch him in the face. Did he just heard his wife saying that? Aizawa’s face turned into something serious but his eyes almost wants to cry but when he looks at Shiraishi her face is covered with tears and her painful crying made Aizawa tear up too. He reached Shiraishi and hugged her instead.

 

“Megumi, i know i did something wrong but---" Aizawa did not finish what he was going to say because Shiraishi told something that made him startled. 

"I was pregnant" Shiraishi confessed and tears started to flow on her face.

“You were pregnant?” Aizawa asked and keeps his self and reminding to calm down. 

“I was” Shiraishi replied.

“But since you were in Toronto for a conference meeting even if i knew it is bad for me i still tried to save someone but unfortunately while running to the ramp i felt something and all i can see is blood on the ground and i know it is the baby. Saejima-san is the example but i felt like i still need to be there. No one knew until Fujikawa said i was four months pregnant... i-i did try to understand and asked if i can still save the baby but it is too l-late” Shiraishi explained while starting to cry because she saw the look on Aizawa’s face, normally Shiraishi was never scared of Aizawa but that moment it scared her.

“Megumi, is that all?” Aizawa’s voice is calm yet you can feel the tension and frustration.

Shiraishi began to calm him down but instead of calming Aizawa left Shiraishi in the middle of the argument. It is not the usual Aizawa she knows because he was hurt too, it was his child.. his first child to be born yet he died because of some carelessness of a mother. Atleast that was in Shiraishi’s mind when she saw Aizawa going out not saying a word. Aizawa’s head is throbbing because of the things he heard, Shiraishi however had forgotten Aizawa is her husband not just someone who comes home and that fact that they are married to each other there should be no secrets or no lies anymore. 

* * *

**SHOYO UNIV. HOKOBU**

****Aizawa went to the hospital to clear his mind, it is not that he's mad at Shiraishi but it hurted him this is the first time she hid something from him and much worse it is their first child. While walking Aizawa saw Fujikawa walking at the hall and approached him.

“Fujikawa, do you know about Shiraishi’s pregnancy?’ he asked.

 Fujikawa stopped and thinks if he'll answer and he finally nodded to the man's question.

“Why did she hid this from me?” he asked once again, Fujikawa heard Aizawa asked him questions but this is the first time he saw a man breaking down upon knowing a lost first child's life. 

“Aizawa, you know Shiraishi she thought she'll be okay and accidents always happen though one must stay safe you cannot avoid. If that is another person she'll rest but that's Shiraishi Megumi. Aizawa.. your wife is a fighter, a genius someone who thinks of others first before her own self" Fujikawa said and patted Aizawa's shoulders. 

 Aizawa's head was cleared when Fujikawa told him that Shiraishi is someone who is not afraid to die even for the sake of others, his wife grew inside Lifesaving and now it matters to her and felt the responsibility to be all for her. 

He decided to come home and talk things out with Shiraishi. 

 

* * *

 

 Upon entering their door he saw Shiraishi on the side sleeping, it tore his heart seeing his wife like this and in pain in the past months, she thought he'll be mad upon hearing the death of their first baby, Aizawa remembers what his grandmother told him a back then. "Never make a woman cry even if your mother turned you into ice" that is the golden rule. 

Shiraishi was startled when Aizawa touched her forehead, tears are still visible on her eyes. 

"Kousaku?" Shiraishi tried calling his name. 

"Hmm?" Aizawa replied. 

Shiraishi smiled at his husband. 

**_A few months ago here is what really happened._ **

 

**_I thought it will be the death of me when I saw blood on the ground it is as if the world stopped and I knew I was pregnant, is this what Saejima-san felt when she lost their first baby? Is this what it feels like?_ **

**_I could not eat for days and only pretending to when Kousaku will call and every night interrupting everyone with my loud cry._ **

**_I almost felt like I am ready to die but when I saw Kousaku I put the blame on him causing our marriage to go somewhere near the cliff and then I realized that I forgot that he is my husband and that he have the rights to know everything._ **

**_I am glad I did not lost him._ **

**_I am glad he stayed with me after the 9th of April._ **

Aizawa and Shiraishi went inside their room and looked at the first ultrasound of their first baby hidden inside Shiraishi's drawer. 

"What was the name you should give the child?" Aizawa asked suddenly. 

"Kousami" Shiraishi replied.

"Kousami?" Aizawa smiled he knew that it meant  _ **Kousaku - Megumi**_ together. 

"Megumi?" Aizawa smiled. 

"Hmm?" Shiraishi replied. 

**_"Let us try again"_  **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kousami is composed of Kousaku and Megumi for the sake of those who will ask in the future, Ahhh! Finally done! The bonus chapter will be posted, guess what will happen?


	3. Bonus Chapter

**4 YEARS LATER**

 

Lifesaving is in usual pace and Shiraishi started looking at patient's chart and gave one medicine to Haitani who came back after a fellowship in Kobe for 2 years, she handed him what he needs and sends them to the patient near their staff room. Shiraishi who is now 37 and finally a mother of one because 4 years ago she gave birth to their first child named Aizawa Kousami, the name Shiraishi had been eyeing when she was just 31. 

Something had told Shiraishi to call his husband and son they might be doing stuffs she did not like again. 

"Aizawa, where is Kousami?" Shiraishi asked on the phone. 

"Kousami is sleeping we are in the car, I am near the hospital let us celebrate his birthday there" Aizawa said. 

"Hai, I was about to go home but I will just be inside the staff room do not wake him up or else he will throw tantrums again" Shiraishi said to Aizawa and her husband just laughed at her and hung up. 

* * *

**STAFF ROOM**

Shiraishi fell asleep but she flinched when she realized someone is playing with her hair and to her surprise it is Kousami with Aizawa already. 

"How long are you two here?" Shiraishi asked and carried Kousami. 

"About some time now" Aizawa said and sneaked a kiss to Shiraishi. 

"Mama! Mama! Will Hiyama-baa san come?" Kousami asked suddenly. 

Aizawa was near to laughing but he saw Hiyama's death stare at the doorway. 

 

"Kousami-chan!!!! Do not listen to your father!" Hiyama shouted and hugged the little boy, and gave him presents. 

"Arigato Hiyama-baa san!" Kousami said and ran towards his father. 

 

Shiraishi was enjoying when Aizawa joined her while Kousami is busy with Fujikawa's kids. 

 

"Happy Birthday, Shiraishi" Aizawa said. 

"Eh?" she said and her eyes widened. 

"Because today you became a mother and lost him instantly but I'm glad he gave us another" he said while looking at Kousami. 

"Yes, who does he look like? Okaa-san said it is me but all I see is a little Aizawa Kousaku" Shiraishi replied. 

"He looks like both of us, we made him Shiraishi..." Aizawa said. 

"I never thought a stoic man like me will have a spot for kids just like my affection for my him" 

"He is your child that's why" Shiraishi said. 

 

Aizawa smiled and he never thought April 9th could bring both of them pain and happiness a date that broke Shiraishi but a date both of them fell for their own child.

 

* * *

++This is a morphed picture of Aizawa and Shiraishi and the result of Kousami Aizawa. 

Click this link: [Kousami Aizawa](https://imgur.com/4pK4PIA)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am much thankful for those people who are leaving "Kudos" and increasing hits, actually this just came into my mind and I wasn't really sure If I will write it or not. It has been years since I wrote something heavy and something different to the usual genres I am into. 
> 
> But please do enjoy the next chapter as well as it gets heavy chapter by chapter.


End file.
